QUEEN
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Percayakah kau akan dimensi lain? #CrackPairingCelebration. Challenge 10 K. MidoTaka, Midofem!Taka, Takafem!Mido.


Jika kau bertanya pada mereka, 'Percayakah kau akan dimensi lain?' maka Takao pasti akan tertawa keras sampai menangis sambil mengatakan jika kau mungkin sudah tertular kepercayaan Midorima akan hal mistis. Sementara yang namanya dijadikan tumbal akan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan wajah serius dan menjawab satu kata, 'Irasional.'.

Namun itu jika kau menanyakannya kemarin.

Dan jika kau menanyakannya sekarang, maka mungkin mereka hanya akan terdiam dan meninggalkanmu. Dengan wajah berkerut tak yakin.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, Stright, G-bend, Canon and AU, OOC, miss typo(s), etc**

Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Mama gyucci.

**Pair: MidoTaka, Midofem!Taka, Takafem!Mido**

Happy Reading~~

.

…*…

.

Sepanjang yang Takao tahu tentang dirinya, dia adalah pemain basket dengan posisi _point guard_ di SMA Shutoku. Menjadi rekan seperjuangan dari Midorima Shintaro dan telah merasakan suka duka selama bertanding di lapangan yang sama. Dia sudah mengenal pemuda tinggi dengan mata dan rambut hijau luar dalam selama pertemanan mereka—yang hanya diakui satu pihak, mulai dari bakatnya, sifatnya, cita-citanya, kebaikannya, keburukannya, segalanya.

Dan katakan saja dia gila, sangat gila, hingga dia merasa mendelusikan pemuda itu. Maksudnya, dia yakin ini adalah delusi, karena jika ini adalah mimpi, seharusnya dia sudah terbangun saat mencubit tangannya sendiri—dan itu terasa sakit. Ayolah, katakan apa hal masuk akal yang dapat menjelaskan situasi di mana dia berhadapan dengan Midorima Shintaro yang berdandan dengan gaun berenda berkerah tinggi, rambut disanggul berhiaskan sirkam berhias mutiara dan kalung bermata zambrut—oh, dan ke mana perginya kacamata itu?

Takao terlalu sibuk mencubiti dirinya sendiri hingga tak sempat bersorak karena doa-doanya menjadi nyata. Midorima kini sama tinggi dengannya, tidak, dia lebih tinggi satu atau dua centi dari pemuda—gadis—itu.

"Ini mengerikan. Aku tak bisa terbangun dari delusi aneh ini," keluhnya. Mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Matanya dia alihkan ke sekitar. Taman bunga mawar putih dan patung-patung pria dan wanita bergaun indah bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Dia berbalik, mendapati sebuah kastil besar dari batu berdiri kokoh di sana.

Memorinya memutar kembali ingatan masa anak-anaknya, di mana sang ibu akan berbaring di sampingnya dan membacakan buku cerita tentang empat kakak beradik yang masuk ke dalam dunia es abadi dan ratu es yang kejam. Wanita itu akan menunggunya hingga lelap tertidur dan memimpikan alur yang sama dengan yang dibacakan padanya.

Dan tempat inilah yang merupakan gambaran sempurna dari Istana Ratu Jadis dari kisah tersebut. Dia bisa membayangkan para patung itu dulunya adalah para pria dan wanita yang dikutuk oleh sang penyihir es. Segalanya akan sempurna andai kata musim yang menjadi latar tempatnya berada adalah musim dingin, dan bunga-bunga mawar itu digantikan oleh timbunan salju yang membeku.

Ia tertawa. "Delusi macam apa ini? Benar-benar mengagumkan."

Midorima—atau siapapun nama gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya—hanya mendengus singkat, menyentuh tempat di antara kedua matanya (tempat biasanya di mana kacamata bertengger) dan mengurutnya pelan—membuat Takao ingin terbahak. "Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras, Takao."

"Terbentur?" Takao merasakan denyut menyakitkan di belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis pelan. "Jadi aku terbentur karena …?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa." Midorima kembali mendengus. Bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandangan pada rumpun semak mawar di dekat kakinya yang baru berbunga. "Kau bisa saja menganggapnya sebagai kesialan karena telah menertawakan diriku."

Takao mendengus geli, pelan. Gadis ini sama saja dengan Midorima yang dikenalnya, hanya saja gendernya yang berbeda. "Jadi kau juga percaya dengan takdir, ramalan atau semacamnya juga, eh?"

"Kalau kau terlahir dengan ramalan buruk karena bintang jatuh, mau tak mau kau akan memikirkannya juga." Sang gadis kembali memandang Takao, mengadu warna hijau indahnya dengan mata abu-abu kebiruan sang pemuda. "Karena manusia hanya bisa mengusulkan. Tuhanlah yang menentukannya. Dan aku adalah manusia yang mengusulkan."

Terdiam. Takao memandang mata sang gadis dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan tertawa sampai air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Puh, kata-kata itu lagi. Astaga …"

"A-aku tahu aku sudah terlalu sering mengatakan hal itu, namun kau juga tidak perlu tertawa seperti itu kan, Takao!" Gadis itu kembali membuang mukanya. Takao dapat membayangkan kedutan otot di samping matanya saat dia melakukan itu, tanda jika dia tengah kesal dengan tingkah temannya. "Orang yang menganut prinsip hidup santai sepertimu tidak mungkin akan mengerti hal semacam itu bukan?"

"Orang-orang yang menikmati hidup adalah pemenang," Takao mengakui motonya.

Sang gadis mendengus pelan. "Kau terlalu santai menjalani hidup."

"Kita hanya hidup satu kali. Dan kau tak bisa mengulanginya, jadi untuk apa berpikir terlalu serius untuk segalanya? Kau cukup menikmatinya selagi kau masih bisa, kan?"

"Huh, di saat seperti ini pun kau masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Gadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, membuat gaun indah yang memeluk tubuhnya bergoyang tertiup angin. "Kau sudah tahu jika kemungkinan penyerangan ini akan berhasil sangat kecil bukan? Ini hanyalah salah satu akal-akalan mereka untuk membunuhmu. Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja. Aku mulai meragukanmu. Sebenarnya kau ini hanya terlalu santai atau memang tak memiliki otak?"

Takao sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'Kau ini bicara apa?', namun melihat raut wajah serius dari gadis di hadapannya, tenggorokan terasa kering. Kata-kata yang nyaris terucap itu terhenti di sana.

Gadis itu, dengan mata hijau dan rambut senada, dengan bulu mata bawah yang lentik dan garis wajah serius, dengan sikap yang tak bisa jujur dan kebiasaan menyentuh bagian atas hidungnya. Mengapa dia begitu mirip dengan Midorima Shintarou? Mengapa mereka bisa tampak begitu serupa? Seolah mereka adalah orang yang sama?

Dan apa kalian tahu jika Takao tak akan bisa berkutik apa-apa jika Midorima sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata seperti itu?

"Maaf," bisiknya. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Karena dia tahu, apapun yang ia katakan, hal itu tetap saja tak akan menenangkan rasa khawatir sang gadis padanya—atau pada siapapun orang yang sekarang raganya dia gunakan. "Maaf," kembali dia mengulang kata yang sama.

Sang gadis mendengus pelan. "Meminta maaf, apa kau berencana untuk mati di sana dan membiarkanku menjaga tahta sendirian untuk waktu yang sangat lama?" Kecemasan jelas tergambar di wajahnya, namun mati-matian dia tutupi dengan sikap keras khas seorang bangsawan. "Kau harus membuktikan pada mereka jika kau jauh lebih baik dari apa yang mereka pikir."

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku?"

"Pecundang," jawabnya tepat. Takao tertawa keras mendengar jawaban mantap sang gadis. "Dan juga orang bodoh."

"Dan bagaimana pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Tidak jauh beda."

Takao hanya tersenyum. Tahu jika gadis itu tak benar-benar tulus dengan kata-katanya. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata yang jauh lebih kasar, lebih menyakitkan, dari Midorima. Dan gadis ini … dia benar-benar mirip dengan rekannya itu.

"Hei, Takao," sang gadis kembali memanggil.

Takao menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Kau selalu bilang jika hidup hanya sekali dan kita harus benar-benar menikmatinya." Mata hijau sang gadis melirik tajam, tangannya menyentuh lengan Takao yang dilapisi kain indah berwarna merah berenda—oh, dia bahkan tak ingat pernah memiliki pakaian konyol seperti itu. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak percaya akan yang namanya reinkarnasi?"

"Kehidupan kembali setelah kematian ya?" Takao memiringkan kepalanya. Dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dia dapat merasakan aroma mawar yang kuat dari sang gadis. Kepalanya terasa pusing, seolah baru saja direcoki obat penenang dalam dosis tinggi. Dan seperti obat penenang, aroma mawar itu berhasil membuatnya rileks barang sedikit. "Hal yang tidak pernah terbuktikan kebenarannya seperti itu, mana bisa aku percaya."

Sang gadis mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa mengingat kehidupan mereka sebelumnya setelah dibangkitkan dari kematian. Itukah maksudmu?"

"Kalaupun ada, aku yakin semua itu hanya bualan semata. Atau imajinasi gila yang diciptakan otak mereka. Yang manapun, namun pasti bukan kenyataan." Takao membenarkan. Mengernyitkan alisnya melihat wajah sang gadis yang tampak kesal. Jari kembali mengurut daerah di antara mata (Oh, sial, pose mengangkat kacamata itu lagi). Takao berdeham sejenak. "Jangan bilang kau percaya dengan omong kosong semacam itu?"

"Tidak," sang gadis membantah cepat. Melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Takao dan berjalan menjauh mendekati rumpun mawar yang berbunga. Dipetiknya satu tangkai. "Namun aku ingin berusaha mempercayainya."

Takao tersenyum, memegang tangan sang gadis yang memetik mawar. Melihat setetes darah keluar dari putihnya akibat bagian tajam duri. Digenggamnya jari itu, hendak menghentikan darah yang menetes. Sempat terpikir untuk menjilatnya, namun Takao segera melupakan ide gila itu. "Dasar bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah jarimu sangat berharga?"

Sedetik setelah mengatakannya, Takao merasa bodoh. Di dalam mimpi ini—delusi ini—Midorima—atau siapapun nama gadis yang begitu mirip dengan pemuda itu—bukanlah seorang pemain basket. Dia tidak menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk mendapatkan lemparan sempurnya yang akan mencetak tiga angka.

Takao siap ditanyai 'Kau bicara apa?'

Namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa aku mempertahankan jari-jari ini. Kau sudah memintaku untuk keluar dari arena pertempuran. Aku tak bisa lagi menarik busur dan panah dengan jari-jari ini."

"Hei …"

"Lagipula, kau sama sekali tak mempercayai kehidupan setelah kematian. Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kupertakankah sekarang?"

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis ini jauh lebih sulit dihadapi dibandingkan Midorima. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin jika aku akan mati di tengah pertempuran? Kau tak yakin aku dapat menang dan kembali padamu? Mengapa kau bersikap sesinis ini?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!"

"Apa?"

Sang gadis memalingkan wajahnya. Menarik tangan yang ada di dalam genggaman Takao dan menyembunyikannya di balik kelim-kelim kain mewahnya. "Karena meski kau menang, mereka akan tetap membunuhmu. Dan aku akan tetap mendapatkan kabar jika kau mati dalam pertempuran itu. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya bukan?"

"Kau … mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku bukanlah seorang ratu yang dapat bertahta tanpa seorang pangeran pendamping."

Takao boleh jadi tak tahu di dunia mana dia berada. Dia boleh saja merasa asing pada gadis di sampingnya. Dan dia boleh saja tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan gadis itu—atau dengan siapapun yang ada dalam dunia delusinya ini. Namun satu yang dia tahu, gadis itu—gadis yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya—memiliki ikatan yang erat dengannya—dengan Takao yang tubuhnya kini berisikan kesadarannya.

Dan dia tidak mungkin dapat mengelak dan berkata hal buruk. Jadi dia hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggamit kembali tangan sang gadis. Menciumnya tepat pada cincin permata di jari manisnya—dan dia sadar, dia juga menggunakan cincin yang sama di jarinya sendiri. "Kau tahu bukan? Aku tidak mempercayai reinkarnasi."

"… ya."

"Tapi, jika aku mati nanti. Aku pasti ingin bertemu kembali denganmu di kehidupan yang lain." Takao tertawa riang, memasangkan bunga mawar yang tadi dipetik sang gadis—dan sudah ia bersihkan durinya—di antara helaian rambut hijau itu. "Mungkin di masa itu kau akan menjadi laki-laki. mungkin kau akan menjadi seseorang dengan bakat luar biasa. Mungkin kau akan marah karena aku selalu mengikutimu. Dan mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasangan yang sebenarnya di sana. Tapi … aku akan menantikan dunia itu."

Gadis itu menatap matanya. Mendengus dan memalingkan wajah kembali, mengusap bunga mawar di rambutnya dengan berpura-pura merapikan helaian imajiner yang lepas. "Omonganmu aneh sekali hari ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau bahkan tidak memanggil namaku sama sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya."

Takao terdiam. Jujur saja, dia memang tak berniat untuk memanggil nama sang gadis. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, dia tak tahu siapa nama gadis bermata hijau itu. Tak seperti dirinya yang tetap menggunakan nama Takao di kehidupan ini, mungkin gadis ini tak menggunakan nama Midorima Shintaro seperti sahabatnya—meski fisik mereka serupa.

"Takao?"

Takao mendongak dan tersenyum. Meski tak tahu nama gadis itu, dia tahu satu nama yang hanya dia yang mengucapkannya.

"Shin-chan."

.

…*…

.

Takao tak tahu berapa lama dia ada dalam dunia itu. Siang dan malam berganti, dia mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan di dunia ini. Nama dan wajah mulai dikenalnya, tidak sepenuhnya asing. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya di kehidupan nyata—kehidupannya yang berisikan sekolah dan permainan basket. Nama dan sifat boleh jadi sama, namun beberapa terlahir dengan gender yang berbeda.

Ia mulai mengerti akan alur yang ada di dunia ini. Di sini dia adalah seorang pangeran—calon suami ratu yang tengah bertahta. Dan jangan tanya siapa orang yang disebut ratu itu. Takao masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Midorima Shintaro bisa terlahir sebagai perempuan di dunia ini.

Namun bukan itu masalah utama yang ia hadapi. Tampaknya para tetua kerajaan membencinya yang tak berdarah biru—lahir di dunia manapun dia selalu saja menjadi orang biasa, menyedihkan. Mereka merencanakan untuk membunuhnya dalam sebuah pertempuran yang mustahil untuk dapat dimenangkan.

Dunia ini benar-benar dunia gila yang seolah keluar dari buku cerita. Minus peri, penyihir dan naga di dalamnya. Dia benar-benar tak dapat percaya otaknya dapat mendelusikan hal seperti ini.

Atau mungkin, dunia yang selama ini dia anggap sebagai dunianya adalah ilusinya, sementara dunia ini adalah dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Takao bisa gila memikirkannya. Dia mengacak rambut pelan.

Besok adalah hari di mana dia akan pergi berperang. Dan ia masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya untuk segera pergi dari ilusi ini. Dia sudah mencoba untuk tidur—gagal. Dia sudah mencoba untuk mencuci muka—gagal. Bahkan hal paling gila seperti membenturkan kepala pada tembok batu istana pun sudah dilakukan—gagal juga. Semua usahanya itu hanya memberikan hadiah kernyitan alis dari tunangannya—dia masih tak bisa percaya dia akan menikahi sahabatnya di sini—dan komentar 'Apa kau sudah gila?' bernada sinis.

"Takao."

Pemuda itu menoleh, menemukan Midorima tengah memandangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Ekspresi wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang ditutupi dengan sifat angkuhnya. "Kau aneh sekali akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku?" dia balas bertanya. Tertawa terbahak dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela. "Tak biasanya kau bertanya hal seperti itu, Shin-chan."

"Kau seperti lupa ingatan. Melihat orang-orang di kastil kadang kau tertawa sendiri, bertanya siapa mereka dan semacamnya. Tingkahmu itu lebih aneh dari tingkahmu yang biasanya—yang sejujurnya juga aneh."

Takao meringis. Menggaruk kepalanya. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Hei, bukan salahnya jika dia tak bisa menahan tawa. Melihat kapten tim basketnya menggunakan pakaian khas bangsawan dengan kerah tegak dan batu _sapphire_ di ibu jarinya sama menggelikannya dengan melihat bayangannya sendiri yang menggunakan mahkota—omong-omong dia _pernah_ melakukannya dan tak bisa berhenti tertawa selama empat jam.

Midorima mendengus pelan. "Sebegitu khawatirnya kah kau akan peperangan esok?"

"Mm, mungkin?" Takao mengangkat bahunya. Taktik dan rencana yang dibahas oleh para jenderal dengannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan. Mana dia tahu tentang penyergapan dari timur, pasukan pemanah ataupun pedang dan tombak, yang dia tahu hanyalah taktik untuk merebut bola dari lawan, memberi oper yang sempurna dan mencetak angka di lapangan. "Hanya saja, aku masih tak yakin dengan lawan kita."

"Lawan kita …," Midorima mendengus pelan. Mengurut kembali bagian atas hidungnya. Wajahnya tampak serius. "Dia adalah orang yang berbahaya. Baik dalam duel jarak jauh ataupun jarak dekat, dia tak pernah kalah. Bahkan setiap panahku pun selalu berhasil dia tangkis dengan pedangnya. Dan lagi … matanya itu …"

Ah ya, Takao nyaris lupa. Bahkan generasi keajaiban pun eksis dalam dunia ini. Sebagai ganti atas ketiadaan permainan memasukkan bola dalam keranjang, bakat itu tercipta dalam wujud alat pertahanan diri dalam pertempuran.

Orang-orang paling berbakat di seluruh dunia dikumpulkan dalam suatu akademi, mempelajari taktik pertempuran dan cara mempertahankan diri yang paling ampuh, kemudian mereka akan pergi, membentuk kerajaannya sendiri dan saling bertarung satu sama lain. Membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat di dunia ini.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, lima orang yang dianggap sebagai para jenius terlahir dalam satu generasi yang sama. Masing-masing memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Sang Penyaru, Sang Pemanah, Sang Petarung Tangan Kosong, Sang Benteng, dan yang paling kuat dari empat lainnya, Sang Raja Bermata Dewa.

Midorima adalah salah satunya, tangannya tak pernah gagal melesatkan anak panah ke jantung musuhnya, seberapa pun jauhnya jarak yang terbentang. Sementara Takao? Oh, dia hanya salah satu petarung beruntung yang sempat membelajari bagaimana cara mengayunkan pedang.

Dan esok dia akan melawan Sang Raja Bermata Dewa, atau yang dalam dunianya dia kenal sebagai Akashi Seijuuro.

Takao tersenyum miring. Hah, bahkan di dunia ini pun dia dipermainkan oleh orang yang sama. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana mereka dibantai saat pertandingan melawan SMA Rakuzan. Hah, mana sudi dia kalah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku ikut ke arena pertarungan."

Takao mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan Midorima. "Tidak," dia menjawab tegas.

"Jangan meremehkanku. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah salah satu dari generasi keajaiban. Aku pasti dapat membantu dengan panahku."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau akan menurutiku dengan keluar dari arena pertempuran." Takao berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundak gadis itu. Tangannya sedikit menarik rambut hijau panjang yang terurai, namun Midorima tampak tak keberatan. "Lagipula, perang bukanlah tempat untuk seorang wanita."

Mata hijau menajam, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai batu hitam yang dipoles hingga mengkilap. "Sejak dulu kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Padahal kemampuanmu tak ada bandingannya dengan kami, Generasi Keajaiban," dengusnya pelan. "Dan lagi, Kise Ryouta—Sang Penyaru—juga perempuan, dan dia masih terus terjun ke dalam pertempuran."

Ah, sebuah info baru. Takao mengacak rambut sang gadis dan tertawa lebar, kemudian berubah serius. "Aku selalu ingin mendukungmu. Apapun yang terjadi. Namun aku tak akan membiarkan kau melawan Akashi Seijuuro lagi."

_Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Cukuplah aku yang menangisi kekalahan ini nantinya, aku tak ingin ada air mata lagi yang jatuh di wajahmu. Sudah cukup melihatmu menangis barang sekali. Dan tak akan aku biarkan semuanya terulang._

.

…*…

.

Pertempuran ini jauh dari bayangannya. Tidak, sebenarnya ini sangat dekat dengan gambaran-gambaran pertempuran yang kadang dilihatnya di film-film ataupun buku sejarah. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah tahu jika berada di arenanya langsung terasa sangat jauh berbeda dengan menontonnya di televisi.

Ia berada di atas kuda—dan entah bagaimana dia bisa menungganginya tanpa belajar. Tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah pedang yang telah diasah sedemikian rupa hingga tajam berkilat, tangan kiri membawa perisai dengan simbol kerajaan. Sebuah pisau pendek terselip di pinggangnya. Zirah besinya terasa begitu membebani tubuh—membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

Para prajurit dan ksatria bertempur di sekelilingnya. Membuatnya hanya dapat melihat kelebatan besi dan tubuh yang saling menimpa. Beberapa ambruk, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari tubuhnya. Takao mual.

Namun tubuhnya pun seolah sudah lama beradaptasi dengan segala kekacauan ini. Matanya yang selama ini berperan dalam lapangan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat efektif melihat pergerakan musuh. Dia cukup terampil menggunakan pedang dan perisainya. Belum ada satu pun tusukan maupun pukulan yang berhasil mencapai tubuhnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di atas kuda dengan tenangnya, jauh dari arena pertarungan.

Sialan, Takao merasa diremehkan. Apa Akashi pikir bisa mengalahkannya tanpa harus turun langsung ke medan perang?

Kepalanya mendidih seketika. Ditangkisnya satu serangan menggunakan perisainya, dan disudutkannya satu lainnya dengan pedangnya. Menerobos pasukan yang masih saling bergumul beradu kekuatan. Lurus ke arah petarung paling kuat yang ada.

Sebuah gada diayunkan ke arahnya. Dia berguling menjauh untuk menghindarinya. Matanya memandang marah pada pria bertubuh besar yang menjadi pelakunya. Oh ya, dia ingat pernah bertemu dengannya juga di lapangan, si raja tanpa mahkota itu.

Gada kembali diayunkan, Takao mengangkat perisainya sebagai pelindung. Namun tetap saja, tekanan yang begitu kuat dari ayunan itu berhasil menghempaskannya hingga beberapa meter. Jatuh dan berguling, Takao mendapati perisainya yang sudah rusak tak berbentuk terlontar jauh darinya. Dan pria berbadan besar itu sudah kembali datang dengan ayunan gadanya yang mematikan.

_Hah, aku akan mati tanpa sempat beruel dengan Akashi Seijuuro? Mengesalkan sekali takdir yang menungguku ini._

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki yang terasa menggetarkan tanah di bawahnya terhenti. Takao mendongak hanya untuk mendapati sebuah anak panah menancap di dada lawannya, menembus baju besi yang digunakan.

Mata kelabunya berlari mendaki bukit.

Jauh—lebih jauh daripada pasukan pemanah yang disiapkannya—di atas sana berdiri seseorang dengan jubah jingga menyala khas kerajaan mereka. Rambutnya yang terurai berkibar tertiup angin, membuat sosoknya tampak seratus kali lebih gagah dan kuat dibandingkan biasanya.

Sang Putri Pemanah telah tiba.

Suara sorakan terdengar dari kubunya. Tiba-tiba saja pertempuran tidak terasa seberat sebelumnya. Masing-masing petarung merasa mendapatkan keberanian hanya dengan kedatangan salah seorang anggota generasi keajaiban itu. Takao baru merasakannya, betapa pentingnya gadis itu dalam suatu pertempuran.

Dia bukan hanya seorang petarung. Dialah pertarungan itu sendiri.

Sebuah senyum aneh tersungging di wajah pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam. "Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai."

Suara derap kaki kudanya menyadarkan Takao. Dengan cepat dia bangkit, mengejar pemimpin berambut merah itu. Kakinya ditahan, dia jatuh terjerembab. Hidung membentur tanah. Menoleh, mendapati pria bertubuh besar yang tadi terkapar menggenggam pergelangan kakinya.

_Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka bilang semua anak panah dari kerajaan sudah dilumuri racun yang sangat mematikan? _Melihat pandangan mata buas pria itu, Takao menyadari satu hal. _Dia adalah orang kuat yang tak akan menyerah hanya karena sebatang anak panah. Dia akan melakukan apapun demi kemenangan yang jadi tujuan puncaknya._

Takao mengayunkan pedangnya. Ditangkis dengan tangan yang berlindungkan besi. Miyaji—salah seorang petinggi di antara para ksatria lainnya—datang dari jauh, membantunya dengan mengalihkan perhatian sang pria yang sampai sekarang masih tak bisa Takao ingat namanya.

"Kau!" teriaknya pada Takao dengan wajah garangnya—seperti yang selalu muncul tiap kali dia tampak bersantai-santai saat berlatih—menunjuk arah perginya Akashi. "Tahan dia! Jangan sampai dia mendekati Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Tanpa harus diperintahkan pun Takao tahu dia pasti akan melakukannya. Kaki membawanya berlari, menerobos pertempuran, mengejar kuda yang berderap menuju daerah perbukitan tempat Midorima berada. Memar dan luka yang menganga di sana tak dipedulikannya. Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya seolah sudah kebal oleh rasa sakit.

Hujan anak panah menyerbu sang Raja berambut merah, semua dapat ditangkis dengan pedangnya, seolah dia dapat memprediksi di mana anak-anak panah itu akan jatuh—atau mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya. Takao memuji pemuda itu dalam hati, keseimbangannya dalam berkuda sembari memainkan pedangnya memang perlu diberi decakan tak percaya. Hah, pemuda itu memang bukan orang sembarangan.

Seorang prajurit lain menghadang langkahnya. Takao tak segan-segan mengayunkan pedangnya menggores leher prajurit itu hingga darah segar terciprat ke wajahnya. Ya, di dunia ini tubuh dan hatinya telah terlatih untuk tak merasakan belas kasihan pada orang lain, terutama saat berada di medan pertempuran.

Lagipula, yang ada dalam benaknya saat itu hanyalah satu orang.

Midorima Shintaro.

Derap kuda itu melambat, mungkin karena banyaknya prajurit dari kubunya yang berusaha menghentikan sang raja. Dan meski banyak tubuh bergelimpangan jatuh akibat sabetan pedang yang tak tertandingi, Takao dapat merasakan kebanggaan yang menguar dari kematian itu—sekaligus keperihan yang menghantui. Mereka hidup untuk terjun ke medan pertempuran—tak ada yang lain—itulah arti keberadaan mereka di dunia ini. Perasaan itu telah mendarah daging di tubuh mereka, mengalir bersama tiap tetes darah yang ada. Dan meski sedikit, Takao dapat merasakan hal yang sama ada dalam tubuhnya—tubuh seseorang yang ditempatinya. Takao yang berasal dari dunia ini.

Jarak menipis, dengan satu gerakan lincah, Takao mengayunkan pedangnya. Tidak mengincar sang raja. Dia mengincar kaki belakang kuda yang ditungganginya.

Ringkikan keras terdengar. Kuda hitam itu ambruk ke tanah. Sementara penunggangnya yang sigap tengah bersalto di udara, mendarat di hadapannya dengan pedang teracung ke arahnya. Mata dingin memandang meremehkan—warnanya merah dan emas—Takao nyaris tertawa merasakan perasaan _de javu_.

"Aku tak akan kalah lagi darimu," desisnya. Mempersiapkan duel dengan pedang di tangan, tangan lainnya siap menggapai belati jika dibutuhkan.

"Kau …" Mata merah dan emas itu menyipit memandangnya. "Sudah pernah kukalahkan sebelumnya."

Oh, sial. Tampaknya bahkan di dunia ini pun 'Takao' sudah pernah merasakan rasa sakit akibat kalah dari si rambut merah. Takao mencibirnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Jika hanya satu kekalahan, maka aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu."

"Sepertinya bekas luka di punggungmu itu harus kuperdalam lagi agar kau paham siapa dirimu." Pandangan merendahkan menghujani Takao, membuatnya merasa tersudut dengan cara yang tak dapat dipahami logikanya. Kharisma. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggabarkan aura menusuk yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda berambut merah. "Mungkin aku juga harus membunuhmu, untuk mengajarkan pada Shintaro mengenai arti pertempuran yang sesungguhnya—sebuah kehilangan untuk mencapai kemenangan yang mutlak."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mencuci otak Shin-chan lagi!"

Dengusan terdengar. "Kurasa aku akan mengajarimu lebih dulu … dengan pedangku."

Takao tak lagi sempat menjawab. Gerakan pedang yang kelewat gesit menghujaninya. Dia menangkis sebisanya dengan pedangnya sendiri. Dapat dia lihat satu per satu goresan tipis mulai menghiasi pedang bajanya.

_Sial, seharusnya ini adalah pedang yang ditempa khusus dan sangat kuat, tak mungkin tergores. Dan dia masih belum serius. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kekuatannya jika dia serius nanti._

Satu tebasan mengenai pundaknya, menyobek jalinan besi yang menjadi perisainya, mengoyak pakaiannya dan menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di sana.

Takao meraung. Mundur beberapa langkah. Dirasakannya perih merajai dari luka itu, membuat tangan kirinya sama sekali tak dapat digerakkan. Tampaknya Akashi berhasil memotong salah satu otot utama di sana. Seringainya melebar. Ya, kemampuan orang ini—baik dalam basket ataupun peperangan—memang jauh di atasnya. Dia sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Dan itu membuat semangatnya kian berkobar.

"Aku tak percaya akan yang namanya keajaiban. Seseorang bisa karena berusaha, dan aku akan mengajarkannya padamu. Sekarang juga," desisnya. Diperbaikinya kuda-kuda yang sempat melemah akibat serangan bertubi-tubi. Kini dia tak bisa mengandalkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih belati jika nanti keadaannya terdesak. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa terbakar. Adrenali. "Aku tak akan kalah darimu."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Tak berkaca dan melihat siapa lawan di hadapanmu. Kau tak mungkin menang."

"Jangan bicara seolah kau tahu segalanya."

"Apa yang aku katakan selalu benar."

"Omong kosong."

"Karena sejak aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar."

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu!"

Duel kembali dilanjutkan. Satu serangan mengincar dada, dapat ditangkis. Takao balas menyerang, mengincar kepala sang Raja. Dapat dihindari bahkan sebelum Takao sempat bergerak. Mata itu pasti sudah meramalkan apa saja gerakannya. Sembari mengelak, Akashi memberikan satu serangan lain. Telak mengenai pinggangnya.

Takao mundur kembali, mengatur napas yang memburu. Dari puncak bukit dilihatnya sebuah kilauan yang familier. Dia tersenyum.

Anak panah melesat, mengincar pundak sang raja yang tengah terfokus pada lawan duelnya. Melupakan satu generasi keajaiban yang ada di atas sana. Sepuluh meter lagi, delapan, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua …

TRANG!

Takao tak tahu pasti kapan Akashi berbalik dan menangkis panah berlumur racun mematikan itu. Begitu dia sadar, si merah sudah berhasil mematahkan anak panah itu menjadi dua bagian dan membuatnya menancap di tanah—menyia-nyiakan racun yang terlumur.

"Kerja sama yang mengagumkan. Kau mengalihkan perhatian, sementara dia membidik," katanya tegas. Lirikan tajam dengan hawa membunuh ke arah Takao. Gadis di puncak bukit turut memandang ngeri padanya. Keduanya tahu, ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika Akashi mulai serius. "Aku akan membuktikannya pada kalian. Aku selalu benar."

Takao maju menyerang lebih dulu, dalam hati dia tahu, dia tak akan bisa menang. Pertempuran ini sama—sama dengan yang pernah dilakoninya dalam lapangan basket.

Dan pada akhirnya dia tahu, dia akan kalah.

Satu tebasan.

Suara Midorima dari atas bukit terdengar, menyebut namanya.

"TAKAOOO!"

Namun pandangannya sudah telanjur gelap.

.

…*…

.

"TAKAO!"

"Hah?"

Takao mengusap matanya, berusaha bangkit sebelum nyeri di belakang kepalanya terpaksa membuatnya kembali berbaring sambil mengaduh pelan. Pandangannya terasa kabur, namun satu hal yang dia tahu, dia tidak sedang memandang langit biru luas dengan awan-awan putih medan pertempuran. Dia berada dalam sebuah ruangan dengan langit-langit yang cukup tinggi—langit-langit yang familier di matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" sebuah suara menanyainya. Ada nada khawatir yang tersembunyi di balik keangkuhan. Takao tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" erangnya pelan. Masih merasakan kepala yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Dirabanya tulang tengkoraknya secara hati. Di satu bagian yang dirasanya sebagai sumber rasa nyeri, dia mendapati sebuah benjolan kecil bersarang. Takao kembali mengerang pelan. Entah mengapa dia kembali merasa _de javu_.

Air minum diberikan. "Kau melakukan kebodohan lagi. Terpeleset bola basket saat lari dan kepalamu terbentur lantai hingga pingsan." Pundak Takao ditopang untuk membantunya duduk dan meminum air yang diberikan. "Pelatih sudah hendak menelepon rumah sakit jika kau tidak sadar lima menit lagi. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kepalaku luar biasa nyeri dan mataku terasa berkabut—jujur saja, ini benar-benar buruk."

"Mungkin setelah ini kita izin untuk pulang cepat saja pada pelatih. Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan kepalamu, siapa tahu ada gegar otak ringan—dan berpotensi membuatmu semakin bodoh."

Takao terkekeh pelan, diakhiri dengan cengiran sakit akibat tubuhnya yang bergoncang, membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. "Hei, sejak kapan kau begitu peduli padaku, Shin-chan …?" suaranya semakin lirih saat mencapai akhir kalimat. Di hadapannya, Midorima Shintaro mengernyitkan alis. Tubuhnya tinggi besar—jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya, rambutnya pendek tersisir rapi, menggunakan kaus dan celana untuk latihan. Takao tersenyum melihatnya. "Heh, sepertinya aku sudah kembali ke duniaku sendiri."

"Sepertinya benturan tadi lebih parah dibandingkan yang kuduga. Bicaramu aneh."

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hanya lima belas menit. Kenapa?"

Takao menggaruk kepalanya, berhati-hati agar tak mengenai bagian yang membengkak. "Aku berasa sudah tidur berbulan-bulan." Dia tertawa keras. Matanya tersenyum, membiaskan gambaran misterius yang ganjil. "Aku memimpikanmu lho, Shin-chan."

Midorima tak menjawab. Hanya duduk di samping Takao sambil mengamati senior-senior mereka melakukan latihan. Tampaknya pemuda itu memang benar-benar khawatir. Buktinya, dia rela meninggalkan latihan menembaknya hanya untuk menunggui Takao yang pingsan seperti orang mati. Tapi seperti biasa, Midorima bukan orang yang diberi cukup banyak keberanian dan kejujuran untuk mengutarakan kepeduliannya lewat kata-kata. "Kau sering memimpikanku. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya."

"Tapi kali ini beda!" Takao memandang temannya dengan tatapan yang ingin menyampaikan suatu misteri. "Aku bermimpi kita bertanding melawan Rakuzan lagi, namun dengan cara yang benar-benar berbeda."

Midorima tampak tertarik. "Lalu?"

_Kita kalah._

Takao mengangkat bahunya. Tersenyum iseng pada rekannya yang tengah menaikkan kacamata—kali ini benar-benar menaikkan kacamatanya, bukan hanya mengurut titik tengah di antara dua mata. "Kau tampak cocok juga menggunakan gaun dan berambut panjang."

"Hah?"

"Kau cocok menggunakan gaun dan rambut panjang," Takao mengulang kata-katanya. Tertawa keras dalam hati melihat wajah bodoh sang rekan mendengar jawabannya. "Aku bermimpi kau menjadi perempuan." Dan ia merealisasikan tawanya sambil memegangi perut. Dia akan terus tertawa andai saja kepalanya tak kembali berdenyut saat tubuhnya bergerak.

"Bodoh."

Takao hanya memandang temannya yang mengalihkan wajah, kembali memerhatikan latihan yang tengah berlangsung, seolah ingin memetakan setiap pergerakan anggota timnya dalam kepala. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Terdiam sejenak kembali mengingat detail-detail mimpi—atau delusi, atau dimensi lain, dia tak yakin—yang dilihatnya.

Dia menghela napas panjang. "Memang bukan mimpi yang berakhir baik, tapi bukan pula mimpi buruk. Karena setidaknya, meski hanya sebentar dan penuh tekanan, aku yang di sana memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku. Tidak seperti aku yang sekarang," bisiknya lirih. Memastikan suaranya terlalu pelan hingga tenggelam dalam suara decit sepatu, engah napas dan bola yang membentur lantai.

"Takao," panggil Midorima tanpa menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Hari ini, biar aku yang mengayuh gerobak kita."

" … ya."

.

…*…

.

Midorima yakin dirinya tengah mengerjakan tugas biologi dan berniat belajar matematika setelahnya, hendak meraih HP dan memastikan sekali lagi jika Takao baik-baik saja—bagaimanapun juga pemuda terasa sedikit lebih pendiam saat mereka pulang—saat didapatinya dia tak lagi berada di kamarnya sendiri. Dia masih menulis, namun bukan buku tebal dengan bahasa jepang yang ada di hadapannya, sebuah surat dari kertas papirus dengan tulisan latin. Pensil di tangannya pun sudah berubah menjadi pena bulu, tinta hitam pekat tersedia di meja.

Dia melihat sekeliling, mendapati ruangan sederhana dengan dinding batu granit sebagai tempatnya berada. Malam sudah menjelang, satu-satunya penerangan yang tersisa hanyalah lilin yang bergoyang di hadapannya—ruangan yang asing namun sekaligus familier.

Midorima tak yakin bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana.

Mungkin dia tertidur saat mengerjakan tugasnya—bukan hal yang sering ia lakukan jika boleh jujur—dan ini semua hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpi aneh yang pernah dialaminya. Seperti mimpi dikejar oleh makhluk aneh bermata merah hitam yang hendak memakannya atau ditelan hidup-hidup oleh raksasa telanjang tanpa alat kelamin.

Pintu berderit membuka. Miyaji masuk dengan pakaian berupa jubah aneh dengan warna orange terang—Midorima mengerutkan alis mendapati pakaian yang sama melapisi tubuhnya—dan langsung menutup pintu, seolah tak ingin siapapun mendengar apapun yang diinginkannya dari Midorima. Wajah seniornya tampak begitu kaku dan keras kali ini, jauh lebih keras dibandingkan saat Midorima terlihat tengah bermalas-malasan di tengah latihan. Tampaknya kali ini dia membawa kabar yang kurang menyenangkan—meski Midorima tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Rencana balas dendam akan dimulai seminggu dari sekarang. Aku sudah memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan lancar." Dia mengatakannya sambil memandang Midorima tajam.

Midorima tahu pasti jika dia nekat bertanya 'Penyerangan apa?' maka pasti makianlah yang akan didapatkannya. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan menaikkan kacamatanya. Mencoba mencari jawaban yang dapat membuatnya paham akan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi. "Bagaimana dengan … detailnya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang katamu bisa membalikkan keadaan terdesak kita, hal terakhir yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar besok kita dapat menang menghadapi mereka."

"Ya …," gumam Midorima, masih tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan yang terjadi.

Miyaji berjalan mendekat, menepuk pundaknya. "Jika kami tak bisa kembali, maka kau adalah satu-satunya harapan yang kami miliki untuk kedepannya. Kau harus terus menjaga Nona. Jangan sampai dia mati dibunuh oleh makhluk-makhluk bedebah itu."

Kali ini Midorima tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya, "Nona?"

"Kau adalah yang paling kuat dalam kaum kita. Sebuah keajaiban yang sangat jarang terlahir—itulah kata mereka. Jika kami gagal, setidaknya kami masih memiliki kau yang akan menjaga Nona dan melestarikan kaum kita." Kali ini punggungnyalah yang menjadi korban tepukan keras, untuk menghilangkan ekspresi tak karuan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ayolah, memangnya kau rela membiarkan Nona kesayanganmu itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain?"

Midorima masih memandang pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Ekspresi Miyaji kembali mengeras dan serius. "Kau harus menjaga agar Nona tidak tahu mengenai penyerangan yang akan kita lakukan." Dia menghela napas panjang. "Kau sendiri adalah orang yang paling tahu perangai Nona, jika dia sampai tahu kaum kita nyaris habis dibantai kaum _phoenix_ jahanam itu, dia pasti akan ngotot untuk turun langsung ke medan pertempuran. Bukannya aku meragukan kemampuan Nona, dia adalah seorang _dryad_ yang baik dalam pertempuran. Namun sebagai _dryad_ wanita terakhir, kita harus menjaganya. Jangan sampai kaum kita punah karena pertempuran ini."

_Phoenix? Dryad? Mungkin aku tengah bermimpi terjebak di salah satu game atau secamanya. _"Aku mengerti." Kata-kata itu diucapkan lebih pada dirinya dibandingkan pada Miyaji. Namun tetap saja sang senior pemarah itu tersenyum puas saat mendengarnya—sepertinya Midorima tidak salah memilih jawaban. "Aku pasti akan menjaga Nona."

_Namun siapa Nona itu?_

.

…*…

.

Jika Midorima mendengar kata-kata 'Nona', yang ada dalam benaknya adalah seorang wanita anggun kaya raya menggunakan kimono lengkap dan berperangai lembut. Atau mungkin gadis-gadis pirang dengan rambut disanggul tinggi menggunakan rok-rok lebar dengan dekorasi berlebihan. Setidaknya seperti itu.

Namun jelas, Nona yang dibayangkannya bukan tipe seorang gadis yang akan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai berjongkok di atas tanah dan mengotori gaun panjangnya. Bukan pula tipe gadis yang akan memanjat atas pohon untuk memetik buah apel dan terjatuh sambil mengelusi kepalanya. Dan bukan pula gadis yang berlomba lari dengan kuda dan bukannya menungganginya.

Yang jelas, dari segala bayangan dan kenyataan yang jauh berbeda, dia sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan jika Nona yang disebut-sebut Miyaji adalah seorang gadis muda dengan rambut hitam panjang kusut dan mata tajam berwarna abu-abu kebiruan yang dia kenal.

Ia hampir saja menjeritkan namanya dengan nada frustasi andai saja tenggorokannya tidak kering mendadak saking terkejutnya. Dan gadis itu—ya, dia adalah Takao Kazunari dalam versi perempuan—melambaikan tangannya bersemangat.

"MIDORIMA!" Entah sudah berapa lama sejak namanya dipanggil dengan benar oleh temannya itu. Entah dia harus senang atau risih, mengingat dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan bodoh yang selalu diucapkan Takao tanpa peduli jika dia membencinya. "Aku sudah dapat menjinakkan kuda liar! Ayo puji aku!"

Midorima berjalan mendekat dan menaikkan kembali kacamatanya yang melorot. Sejak semalam dia tahu dia termasuk bangsa _dryad_—roh pohon yang dapat mengendalikan hewan dan tumbuhan, itulah yang dia tahu dari buku-buku tua yang dia temukan di kamarnya semalam—dia sudah melakukan percobaan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar luar biasa.

Hei, kapan lagi dia bisa memiliki kemampuan menumbuhkan pohon tomat dalam sekali sentuh? Dia hanya penasaran saja.

"Menjinakkan kuda liar bukan kemampuan yang bisa dibanggakan untuk seorang _dryad_, Ta—Nona." Satu lagi, Midorima harus belajar untuk membiasakan dirinya memanggil Takao di dunia ini dengan sebutan 'Nona', seperti para pemuda lain memanggilnya.

Takao tertawa terbahak entah untuk hal apa. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan bicara seperti itu! Kau ini benar-benar mudah ditebak!" Takao menghampiri Midorima dalam sebuah lari cepat, berhenti tepat di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dan berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya pada kalian untuk berhenti memanggilku 'Nona'? _Dryad_ perempuan memang jarang terlahir, namun kalian tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal. Panggil aku Kazunari."

"Tidak," Midorima menjawab cepat. Di balik mata hijaunya, sebuah otak terngah merancang alasan yang masuk akal jika Takao bertanya 'Kenapa?' nanti.

"Kenapa?"

—nah kan? Tepat seperti dugaannya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Tak sempat mencari alasan apapun yang terdengar jelas dan logis. "Karena bahkan dengan sesama laki-laki pun kami hanya memanggil nama belakang saja."

Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum berjongkok dan memainkan jarinya di atas tanah, membuat sebatang rumput menari tanpa ada angin yang berembus. "Aneh sekali. Untuk apa bersikap kaku dengan saling memanggil nama klan sementara hampir semua klan sudah punah? Yang tersisa hanya tinggal kita, kenapa tak membiarkan kita menjadi kita tanpa harus terikat pada adat tua yang kolot?"

"Karena adat adalah adat."

Tampaknya jawaban asal Midorima berhasil membuat Takao kembali tertawa kencang. "Jawaban macam apa itu?!" Sang gadis berambut hitam kembali bangkit berdiri. Senyum sedih terkembang di wajahnya. "Kau itu terlalu kaku. Hanya karena para tetua mendidikmu dengan keras karena kau terlahir sebagai 'keajaiban', tak berarti kau harus melakukan semua ocehan yang mereka katakan padamu."

Jujur saja, Midorima masih tak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan serius seperti ini. Dia masih belum mengerti benar akan arti keberadaannya di tempat ini. Atau bahkan apakah dunia ini memang benar sebuah mimpi—seperti yang diduganya, meski jika ini mimpi maka ini adalah mimpi yang sangat panjang—atau mungkin dia sudah tersesat dalam sebuah arus yang bahkan belum pernah ditemukan selain dalam kisah-kisah _science fiction_.

Takao mengangkat bahu. "Termasuk kau tak perlu menikahiku."

Mata hijau mengedip dua kali. "Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakan Miyaji—dan para petinggi kita yang lain—padamu? Aku tahu mereka pasti ingin kau menikahiku. Selain karena adat—hanya yang terkuat yang diizinkan menikahi _dryad_ wanita—mereka juga menumbalkanmu karena tak ingin memiliki istri yang urakan seperti aku."

Tampaknya kisah hidupnya di tempat ini memang bukan hanya sekedar seorang _dryad_ jenius yang hidup di masa kacau di mana satu kaum menyerang kaum lainnya. Sepertinya nasibnya di sini benar-benar terikat kuat oleh sesuatu yang tak dipahaminya yang disebut dengan adat. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kastil tua ini—itupun jika ada—dan mempelajari tiap detail mengenai adat yang tampaknya benar-benar dijunjung di tempat ini.

Takao terkekeh dan menepuk pundaknya keras. "Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan seperti itu lah! Kau kan juga memiliki hidup sendiri … kau tak harus selamanya terikat dengan orang sepertiku …"

"Nona …" dia memanggil pelan. Memandang pada gadis di sampingnya yang tersenyum secerah matahari. Senyum yang entah mengapa dilakukan dengan otot yang mengedut memaksa. "… sepertinya ada yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku."

Senyum itu menghilang bagaikan cahaya matahari yang tertutup kabut. Sang gadis hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil tertawa canggung. "Menyembunyikan sesuatu? Aku? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Justru …" Takao kembali memandang Midorima, kali ini dengan wajah seriusnya. "… kurasa kalian lah yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Kata-kata Miyaji semalam kembali bergaung dalam ruang ingatannya. Midorima menelan ludah dan menaikkan kembali kacamatanya.

"Tidak ada yang kami sembunyikan, Nona."

.

…*…

.

Dua jam setelah dia membohongi Takao dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan alasan berlatih, Midorima kembali menemukan gadis itu. Kali ini dia tengah duduk di tepi sungai sambil bermain dengan beberapa ekor ikan yang melompat ke permukaan dan memercikkan air ke wajahnya. Tangannya dia celupkan ke dalam air, membuat ikan-ikan itu kabur seketika.

Air yang jernih memantulkan wajahnya yang tampak sedikit muram, begitu pula wajah serius pemuda berambut hijau yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sang gadis tersentak kaget—nyaris tercebur jika Midorima tak memegangi lengannya—sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Aku sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kakimu! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?" dia bertanya.

"Aku baru saja datang."

"Oh … begitu …"

Hening adalah hal yang sangat langka terjadi di antara mereka. Namun saat Takao yakin di mana semua orang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan Midorima merupakan salah satu tersangkanya—yang sialnya memang benar—semua memang tak akan terasa seperti biasanya. Lagi pula ini memang bukan dunia di mana mereka biasa bertemu.

Dan jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Midorima merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sosok Takao sebagai seorang wanita. Bukan terganggu dalam konteks tidak suka, hanya saja … berbeda dengan saat mereka masih sepasang sahabat dengan gender yang sama. Gender yang berbeda melahirkan harapan akan terwujudnya keinginan-keinginan tak wajar yang selama ini ditepisnya. Dan itu membuatnya terganggu.

Takao adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Selama seratus tahun terakhir, populasi _dryad_ menurun drastis ya? Banyak sekali pembantaian yang dilakukan pada kaum kita—meski sesungguhnya kita adalah kaum yang kuat. Semakin lama pun … kemampuan kaum kita semakin menurun. Maka dari itu para tetua sangat senang saat kau terlahir dengan kemampuan setara _dryad-dryad_ kuno yang kami kira hanya sebatas mitos."

"Terlahir dengan kekuatan yang tidak semestinya, aku tidak merasa senang dengan kemampuan ini," gumamnya. Entah merujuk pada lemparan tiga angkanya yang selalu sempurna dalam kehidupan nyatanya ataukah pada kemampuan memanipulasi alam yang dia miliki sekarang. "Kemampuan seperti itu, hanya membuatku terlihat berbeda dengan orang lain."

"Padahal jika aku terlahir sebagai kau, aku pasti akan sangat bangga memiliki bakat itu."

"Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun tak ada yang pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat kita diistimewakan sehingga diperlakukan bagaikan dewa atau semacamnya."

Takao memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya kembali tercelup dalam air, memanggil ikan-ikan yang tadi berenang pergi untuk kembali. "Aku yang hanya bisa memanggil hewan tanpa bisa mengendalikannya ini … tak akan mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Bagiku, dapat menumbuhkan tanaman sekali sentuh dan menyatu dalam tubuh makhluk hidup lain adalah hal yang mengagumkan." Seekor ikan mendekat, diikuti dengan beberapa ikan lain. "Aku ingin menyatu pada burung dan terbang di angkasa, aku ingin menyatu pada ikan dan berenang di samudra, aku ingin menyatu pada singa dan berlari di sabana, aku ingin menyentuh pohon apel dan membuatnya berbuah meski sekarang bukan musimnya, aku ingin memekarkan bunga matahari di musim dingin. Aku ingin … aku ingin sekali saja memiliki kemampuanmu itu …"

"Tidak semudah itu, Nona." Midorima duduk di sampingnya dan ikut menyentuhkan jarinya pada permukaan air. Ikan-ikan yang ada di sana tiba-tiba berenang tertur dan membentuk lingkaran besar, kemudian berputar lagi dan membentuk simbol-simbol sederhana lain. "Setiap kekuatan selalu memiliki bayarannya."

"Dan apakah itu?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah _dryad_ biasa dengan kemampuan fisik setingkat _dryad_ masa kini. Kekuatan yang begitu besar ini … tidak cocok untuk tubuhku."

Takao memakukan matanya pada ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang. "Semakin kau memakai kekuatanmu, semakin tubuhmu akan hancur karenanya kan?" Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dari air dan mengelapkannya pada gaun sederhana kumalnya. Teringat jika rapatnya pohon yang menyembunyikan desa mereka adalah hasil karya dari sang _dryad_ jenius.

Sang pemuda mengangguk pelan. Teringat akan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala dan dadanya setelah dia menggunakan kekuatannya besar-besaran atas dasar rasa ingin tahu.

"Midorima … kau tak harus selalu menggunakan kekuatan itu kan?"

"Aku harus terus menggunakannya untuk melindungi kaum kita yang tersisa."

"Apa kau tersiksa?"

"Tersiksa?"

"Ya, tersiksa," sang gadis menggumam pelan. "Di generasi ini, sebuah anomali terjadi. Lima orang dengan kekuatan legenda terlahir dalam satu masa yang sama. Menghancurkan keseimbangan dunia yang nyaris tercapai. Lima orang dari lima ras berbeda, saling memangsa satu sama lain untuk mempertahankan rasnya sendiri. _Phoenix, veela, dryad, mermaid_, dan _empousa_. Lima kaum terkuat. Dan kau adalah salah satunya."

Midorima terdiam sejenak. Merasakan pusing yang masih tersisa dalam kepalanya. "Tersiksa ya? Mungkin juga."

Ikan-ikan yang menari dalam air menghilang, tampaknya Midorima telah melepaskan kekuatan yang mempengaruhi hewan-hewan itu. Matanya hanya memandang pohon-pohon berdaun lebat yang menaungi mereka. Sejak kemarin, berbagai macam info tentang dunia ini datang ke dalam otaknya, entah melalui orang lain atau muncul begitu saja, membuatnya merasa seolah ia memang telah tinggal di sini sejak lama.

"Nona … mengapa memintaku untuk tak menikahimu kelak?"

Takao menoleh dan tersenyum kecut. "Itu … karena kau sama sekali tak mau memanggilku dengan namaku."

Hening itu kembali datang. Midorima mengangguk. Ya, jika dia ditempatkan pada posisi sang gadis pun dia pasti tak akan mau memiliki pasangan yang seumur hidup memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal. Dia rasa dia dapat mengerti perasaan Takao—untuk hal ini.

"Midorima …"

" … ya?"

Takao menoleh, memasang wajah serius yang jarang muncul. "Kumohon, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan di belakangku."

.

…*…

.

Berdiri di pohon tertinggi dengan rambut berkibar mengikuti embusan angin. Kaki telanjangnya menapak pada dahan rapuh, kukunya menancap di sana. Pandangan mata abu-abu kebiruan yang biasanya tampak ceria itu kini begitu dingin, bagaikan salju yang pertama jatuh. Dari ekspresi keras yang terlukis di wajahnya, jelas tampak rasa sakit hati dan kekesalan yang meluap-luap.

Midorima bersandar pada batang pohon, menyilangkan tangan di dada. Tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk tahu apa yang tengah dilihat sang Nona dari atas sana.

Rombongan penyerang sudah berangkat sejak satu jam yang lalu. Berbekal tombak dan anak panah yang telah dilumuri racun hasil karyanya. Siapapun yang tubuhnya tergores senjata mereka akan mati seketika—tak peduli apapun kaum mereka. Sudah pasti mereka kini telah tiba di perbatasan hutan, tempat pohon-pohon tinggi dan rapat yang ditumbuhkan Midorima—Midorima yang hidup di dunia ini—tujuh tahun lalu untuk melindungi anggota kaum _dryad_ yang tersisa.

"Midorima …" sang gadis memanggil. Meloncat turun dengan lincah dan mendarat mulus tepat di hadapannya. "Apa aku sebegitu tak bergunanya hingga kalian sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengikutsertakanku dalam penyerangan ini?" tanyanya.

Midorima memandang sejenak mata biru itu dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Mereka hanya ingin melindungimu. Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan yang masih tersisa dari kaum _dryad_, kau adalah harapan terakhir mereka untuk membangkitkan kaum kita yang sudah di ujung tombak kepunahan."

"Tapi … ini tidak adil …" Sang gadis menunduk, mencengkram gaunnya erat-erat hingga kusut. "Mereka—kalian—adalah orang-orang yang paling tahu seberapa keras aku berlatih untuk menjadi seorang prajurit yang tangguh. Meski kemampuanku sebagai _dryad_ masih amat payah, setidaknya aku masih bisa membantu dan tidak merepotkan kalian."

"Nona, mengertilah jika …"

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGERTI KAN?!" Takao menjerit keras. Air mata jatuh membanjiri wajahnya. Dia berjongkok, membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya sambil terus terisak. "Mana bisa aku mengerti jika kalian menghalangi satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk membalas dendam pada kaum yang sudah membunuh orangtuaku tujuh tahun lalu! Mana bisa aku mengerti jika kalian hanya ingin menjadikanku pajangan dalam kaumku sendiri tanpa pernah mau memahami arti latihan yang selama ini kujalani! Mana bisa aku mengerti jika kalian … kalian hanya menganggapku sebagai sebuah barang, penghasil anak semata. Mana bisa aku memahaminya …"

"Nona …"

"Kau yang terlahir dengan bakat hingga disebut keajaiban … kau yang terlahir dengan segalanya … kau … kau tak akan pernah mengerti, Midorima!"

"TAKAO!"

Sang gadis terkesiap. Entah karena tak pernah mendengar Midorima berteriak sebelumnya atau karena—pada akhirnya—pemuda itu memanggil namanya. Namun ia berhenti merancau dan memandang pemuda berkacamata itu.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Berjalan mendekat dan mengambil sehelai daun kering yang menyangkut pada rambut berantakan Takao. "Mereka melakukannya karena mereka peduli denganmu. Mereka tak ingin melihatmu yang seorang wanita terluka. Mereka hanya ingin melindungimu, dan membawa dendam dan semangat yang kau pendam itu bersama dengan mereka. Mewakilkan pertempuran ini untukmu."

Takao terdiam dan memandang mata hijau Midorima. Sedetik kemudian, sang gadis menepis tangan pemuda yang ada pada rambutnya dan berlari pergi masuk ke dalam kastil kecil yang mereka gunakan sebagai pusat pemerintahan kaum _dryad _sekaligus sebagai tempat tinggal para _dryad _utama.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sang gadis.

.

…*…

.

"Nona …?" dia memanggil pelan sambil mengetuk pintu kayu yang menjadi penghubung antara lorong dan kamar sang gadis. Membuka pintunya saat tak mendengar adanya jawaban dari dalam. Bisa jadi Takao tengah ngambek, tak mau bicara, atau mungkin dia sedang merencanakan acara kabur untuk membantu mereka yang tengah menjalankan misi. Apapun yang dilakukan sang gadis, Midorima sebagai seseorang yang sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk menjaganya tak akan lengah dan tinggal diam.

Namun dugaannya salah.

Sang nona tengah berdiri di depan cerminnya, menggenggam belati perak yang biasa digunakannya untuk berlatih. Rambut panjang berantakannya dicengkram di tangan yang lain. Dalam sekali tebas, beberapa helai rambut yang tak dipegang jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya sambil menyerbu masuk, menarik lepas belati yang ada pada tangan sang gadis dan memandangnya tajam. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hingga memangkas pendek rambutmu begitu?!"

Takao diam dan memandangi lantai batu yang mulai retak. Potongan rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan, tidak lebih panjang dari bahu namun tak berbentuk, beberapa masih sepanjang rambut aslinya, beberapa terlalu pendek. "Kalian melakukan hal ini padaku karena aku adalah perempuan. Jika aku bukan perempuan, maka kalian pasti akan mengajakku untuk ikut bertarung di luar sana bukan?"

Midorima menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau tidak akan secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laki-laki hanya dengan memotong rambutmu."

"Apa bedanya?!" protes sang gadis tak terima. "Aku tahu jika tubuhku memang tidak cocok untuk arena pertempuran. Tapi aku sudah berlatih. Aku yakin aku bisa membantu jika berada di luar sana. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan kalian jika aku memang mampu melakukannya."

"Dan kau mewujudkannya dengan cara memotong pendek rambutmu?"

Wajah sedih itu kembali membayang. Tangan kecilnya—jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan tangan yang sering Midorima lihat saat memegang bola—menggenggam gaunnya erat, membuatnya kusut seketika. "Aku sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa kulakukan … jadi …" setetes air mata jatuh. "Andai aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki, tentu segalanya akan jauh lebih mudah."

Midorima terdiam. Memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan terlembut yang dia miliki. Ada berbagai macam kata penghiburan yang terlintas dalam benaknya. 'Kau sudah sempurna dengan dirimu sekarang' atau mungkin yang bernada agak keras 'Jangan berusaha untuk mengingkari takdir', namun mengatakannya membuat Midorima merasa telah menghianati sahabatnya yang ada di dunia nyata. Jadi dia hanya menghela napas panjang lagi, mengulurkan lengannya untuk merengkuh tubuh sang gadis dalam pelukan.

"Midorima?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki," bisiknya di telinga sang gadis. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh itu. "Kau menjadi seorang pemuda ceria yang hidup dengan kebebasan. Selalu berusaha menjadi seseorang yang berguna bagi orang lain dan tidak akan menyerah hanya dengan satu kekalahan. Aku sudah melihatmu seperti itu, Takao."

Sang gadis terisak, tawa aneh menyembunyikannya, sama seperti wajah yang tersembunyi di pundak pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Kau ini benar-benar payah dalam menghibur. Itu hanya membuatku semakin kalut dengan tubuhku yang sekarang."

"Namun aku tidak menemukan perubahan yang berarti dari kalian berdua. Kalian adalah orang yang sama. Aku mengenalnya sama seperti aku mengenalmu. Dan aku mengenalmu sama seperti aku mengenalnya. Fisik berubah pun … kalian tetaplah bukan orang yang berbeda."

Mata abu-abu kebiruan terangkat, sedikit merah karena digunakan untuk menangis. "Apakah di tempat itu, kau masih menyayangiku seperti kau menyayangiku sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu kejam. Diucapkan melalui bibir seorang wanita dan suara seorang wanita, namun jiwa yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik orang yang sama. Mana bisa Midorima menjawabnya. Mengatakannya sekarang hanya akan membuatnya membuka sebuah luka yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan status sebagai sahabat dekat.

Jika dia boleh berkata jujur, sesungguhnya tak hanya satu atau dua kali dia berharap Takao terlahir sebagai seorang wanita, yang akan duduk di tepi lapangan sambil menyorakinya bertanding, mengalungkan handuk di lehernya saat pertandingan selesai dan berkata 'Kau sudah bekerja keras'. Namun apa boleh dikata, takdir menentukannya untuk menjadi rekan dalam lapangan, berbagi bola yang sama dan meraih kemenangan dengan tenaga berdua.

Melihat Takao dalam sosok perempuan ini hanya membuatnya teringat akan perasaan yang mati-matian dia sembunyikan saja.

"Midorima?" sang gadis kembali meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Diusapnya rambut berantakan yang tak berbentuk itu pelan. "Terlahir sebagai siapapun, dengan tubuh apapun, dengan ras dan kemampuan apapun, aku tak akan pernah lepas dari perasaan itu bukan?"

Mungkin mereka akan selamanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan yang ganjil andai saja sebuah suara ledakan keras tak membuat Midorima mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela tanpa kaca di kamar sang gadis.

"Apa itu?!" tanya Takao panik. Memandang ke arah yang sama, menangkap sebuah titik merah dari kejauhan. Tak perlu _dryad_ jenius untuk menerka jika suara keras itu berasal dari rapat pepohonan pembatas perkampungan mereka.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Wajahnya mengeras. "Skenario paling buruk. Pasukan penyerang kalah. Kaum _phoenix_ balas menyergap kita."

.

…*…

.

"Miyaji, berapa orang pasukan kita yang tersisa di luar sana?" Midorima bertanya sambil berlutut di samping salah seorang _dryad_ muda yang kakinya menganga hingga memperlihatkan tulang yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dia memejamkan mata, memusatkan konsentrasi untuk menutup luka yang terbuka itu. Cukup sulit, namun pada akhirnya dia dapat merasakan tiap jaringan itu berdenyut, menggerakannya dan membuatnya menutup. Dia membuka mata hijaunya, melihat luka itu sudah menghilang, yang tersisa hanya parut kehitaman saja.

"Dua puluh orang kira-kira," jawab pemuda yang satunya sambil mengoleskan sebuah krim berwarna hijau ke luka lebam prajurit yang lain. Hanya Midorima yang memiliki kekuatan cukup kekutan untuk menutup luka, sementara yang lain harus menggunakan obat-obatan yang telah diramu sebelumnya. "Belum terhitung jika ada yang mati di garis pertahanan depan."

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Masih bagus dia sempat melumpuhkan nonanya dan mengungsikannya tanpa perlawanan. Setidaknya dia tak perlu memecah konsentrasi untuk menjaga gadis berisik itu di tengah pertempuran. "Sebenarnya ada berapa orang kaum _phoenix_ yang menyerang kita?"

Miyaji menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Kau tak akan percaya mendengarnya." Nada suaranya terdengar frustasi saat mengatakannya. "Seratus pasukan terbaik kita dihancurkan oleh lima orang saja."

"Apa?" Midorima terdengar tidak terlalu meyakini daya pendengarannya. "Hanya lima orang saja?"

"Namun salah satunya adalah 'keajaiban' sama sepertimu."

Entah mengapa Midorima merasa tahu siapa lawan yang tengah mereka hadapi kali ini. "Akashi Seijuuro."

"Ya, Akashi Seijuuro dari kaum _phoenix_. Keajaiban di antara keajaiban," Miyaji mengakui. Memukul tanah kosong saking emosinya. Matanya tampak liar. "Peperangan ini tidak akan pernah seimbang dengan kehadirannya."

Dalam hati, Midorima mengangguk setuju. Kekalahan yang menyakitkan mungkin akan terulang lagi di tempat ini. Mungkin dia akan kembali menangis saat segala harga diri yang ada padanya direnggut dengan paksa. Namun dia juga harus tetap berdiri tenang, meski bukan penghuni asli dunia ini, dia sudah berjanji untuk tak akan pernah membiarkan kaum _dryad_ kalah.

"Hei, Midorima," panggil Miyaji yang kini tengah memperhatikan luka salah seorang anak buahnya yang menutup secara pelan karena krim yang dioleskannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kaku dan serius, lebih kaku dan serius dibandingkan yang selama ini pernah dilihatnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku masih tetap berpikir jika kau sebaiknya pergi mengungsi bersama dengan Nona dibandingkan bertempur."

Midorima mencuri pandang pada pemuda yang memiliki nama dan sifat yang sangat mirip dengan seniornya di dunia nyata. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada Miyaji. "Hari ini kau bertingkah sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya kau menyuruhku untuk lari dari sebuah pertempuran."

"Kau adalah _dryad_ terkuat di antara kami yang tersisa. Kau memiliki hak untuk menikahi Nona dan meneruskan kembali garis darah kaum kita yang nyaris punah," kata Miyaji tegas. "Lagipula, Nona pasti akan sedih jika kau mati dalam pertempuran ini."

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Nona untuk memenangkan pertempuran ini dan menyelamatkan seluruh kaum yang tersisa."

"JANGAN KONYOL!"

Midorima menoleh kaget dan memandangi salah satu _dryad_ terkuat itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya, seolah hendak memukulnya.

"Jika kau mati di sini, maka seluruh perjuangan ini tidak akan ada artinya! Ini adalah bentuk balas dendam kami karena mereka telah merebut nyawa dari orang tua dan saudara-saudara kami. Jika kami mati di sini, maka ini adalah suatu kebanggaan untuk kami!"

Midorima balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah mengancamnya. "Nona mengatakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia ingin membalaskan kematian orang tuanya dan bertempur bersama kalian," katanya. "Dan jika aku meninggalkan kalian sekarang, maka dendam Nona akan semakin berkobar—dan mungkin dia akan mati membawa dendamnya, sama seperti kalian."

"Kau adalah orang yang dipilih Dewa dan para leluhur, Midorima." Mata tajam milik seniornya tampak memantulkan kecemburuan yang nyata. "Kau seharusnya tahu jika kau berbeda dengan kami. Takdirmu adalah untuk membawa generasi _dryad_ yang baru. Mengulang sejarah. Kau akan dapat mengatasi kemarahan Nona."

Midorima hanya diam sambil memandang seniornya. "Aku tidak akan pernah kabur dari setiap pertempuran yang ada. Ini juga kulakukan demi kaum _dryad_—demi Nona. Apalagi jika lawanku adalah Akashi Seijuuro."

Mata hijau itu memandang pada titik-titik api yang semakin mendekat. Tahu jika pasukan pertahanan mereka sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan.

"Kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku sendiri kalah untuk kedua kalinya."

.

…*…

.

Miyaji benar. Kaum _phoenix_ yang menyerang balik mereka adalah kaum yang mengerikan dan kuat. Hanya dengan lima orang saja—yang kemampuannya ada di luar batas kewajaran kaum _phoenix_ pada umumnya—mereka sudah berhasil merangsek masuk ke padang rumput di tepi pemukiman kaum _dryad_. Dan pasukan yang masih tersisa masih terus berusaha menyerang mereka—dengan sia-sia karena zirah dan senjata mereka sudah hancur berantakan. Berbekal semangat dan harga diri, mereka akan terus menyerang, hingga akhirnya nyawa lepas dari badan dan kematian seorang pejuang datang menjelang.

Burung hantu yang terbang di langit adalah matanya, Midorima dapat melihat tiap detail pertempuran yang terjadi. Tiap sabetan pedang, tiap tebasan tombak berujung racun, tiap api yang terlontar, tiap hewan buas yang dipanggil, semuanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Miyaji memastikan. Belasan petarung yang tampak lelah namun tetap bersemangat berjajar di belakangnya.

"Hanya tinggal dua … tidak, satu orang lagi … habis," gumam Midorima yang masih memejamkan matanya, menstransfer kesadarannya pada burung hantu yang melayang tanpa suara. "Mereka semua sudah dibantai."

"Sialan," maki Miyaji geram.

Mata emas burung hantu di udara itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mendapati seorang prajurit tengah melompati sesemakan sambil membawa belati pendek di satu tangan—jaraknya cukup dekat dengan pemuda berambut merah yang dikenalnya sebagai Akashi Seijuuro. "Tidak, masih ada seorang lagi …" Mata burung hantu itu membelalak lebar melihat potongan rambut tak berbentuk dari prajurit yang baru menyerang itu. "NONA?!"

"Apa?!" sambar Miyaji, memandang tak percaya pada Midorima yang masih memejamkan matanya, mengamati. "Kau bilang kau sudah mengungsikan Nona! Bagaimana bisa …" Ah ya, tentu saja. Sikap serampangan sang nona pastilah yang membuat gadis itu dapat dengan nekat melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. "Dasar si bodoh itu! Sebenarnya dia memiliki otak atau tidak?!"

"Otaknya kira-kira hanya sebesar semut, aku rasa." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dan segera memfokuskan diri. Kakinya perlahan menyatu dengan tanah, berubah menjadi akar. Dia bersyukur, sepertinya tubuhnya di dunia ini benar-benar merupakan bagian dari alam. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan itu akan bekerja. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Bawa dia pergi dari tempat itu dan lumpuhkan dia sampai benar-benar tak berdaya. Aku akan menceramahinya nanti—"

Tambahan kalimat 'jika aku masih hidup' yang diucapkan Miyaji tak sampai pada telinganya. Dia sudah membaur pada tanah, menjadi jalinan rumit akar-akar dan makhluk bawah tanah yang bergerak cepat.

_Ayolah, lebih cepat lagi, lebih cepat lagi …_

Dan saat tubuhnya kembali muncul di permukaan—dengan kaki yang masih berupa jalinan akar dan badang yang setengah kayu—pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis yang terkapar dengan tangan yang setengah hangus. Penampilannya jauh lebih berantakan dan mengerikan dibandingkan yang pernah dia lihat.

Bola api masih berpendar pada tangan tersangkanya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan ekspresi yang tak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"KAU!"

Sulur-sulur panjang mencuat dari dalam tanah di sekitarnya, menuju langsung ke pemuda yang hanya memandang dingin padanya. Beberapa _phoenix_ lain menghadangnya, siap melawan. Namun dia jauh lebih sigap. Api di tangan Akashi membesar, hendak membakar habis sulur akar yang digunakan Midorima untuk menyerangnya.

Saat itu semuanya terasa gelap.

.

…*…

.

Saat Midorima membuka kembali matanya, dia tengah duduk bersandar di bangku meja belajarnya. Tugas biologinya masih selesai separuh, dan jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan ragu. Jadi memang benar, dia tertidur. Matanya melirik curiga pada pohon tomat yang ada pada bingkai jendelanya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pohon itu tak lebih tinggi dari saat dia menyiramnya petang ini.

"Mimpi?" dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ragu pada jawaban yang muncul pada benaknya.

Dan baru kali ini Midorima Shintaro memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih dulu.

.

…*…

.

"Shin-chaaaaan! Aku pinjam tugasmu!" Takao membeku di tempatnya saat melihat Midorima tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan buku biologi terbuka lebar dan tangan yang sibuk menyalin teori tentang sel ke buku tulis. "EEEEEEEEEH?"

Tatapan mata tajam adalah hadiah dari jeritan itu. "Kau berisik … Takao."

"K-kau belum mengerjakan tugas?!" Wajah horor hiperbolis itu jelas hanya ejekan semata. Tawa keras terdengar—bersyukurlah hari masih pagi sehingga belum banyak siswa yang datang. "He, ternyata kau memang hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang bisa tak mengerjakan tugas. Aku nyaris berpikir kau ini robot atau semacamnya."

"Aku tidur terlalu cepat semalam."

"Kelelahan atau mimpi buruk?"

Midorima diam, gerakan penanya pun terhenti. Dia membolak-balik buku panduannya seolah lupa yang hendak dia salin dari sana. Menaikkan kacatanya dan berdeham pelan. "Mungkin perpaduan keduanya."

"Benarkah?"

Pemilik mata hijau itu mempertimbangkan untuk mengatakan mimpinya. Menceritakan jika dia melihat Takao dalam kehidupan yang lainnya, terlahir dalam sosok seorang gadis cantik tak memiliki sopan santun namun sangat peduli pada orang lain. Lalu pertempuran den Akashi Seijuuro yang lagi-lagi membawa kekalahan bagi mereka.

Dia terdiam. Sepertinya kemarin Takao mengatakan hal yang hampir sama.

"Hei, Midorima," panggil Takao sambil duduk di bangku depannya, memutar kursinya dan menghadap langsung ke arahnya. "Kau pernah tidak mengalami mimpi yang terasa sangaaaaaat lama. Namun ternyata waktu tidurmu tak seberapa dibandingkan mimpinya."

_Aku baru saja mengalaminya semalam. _Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, menutup buku biologi di hadapannya dan memberikan tugasnya pada Takao—yang langsung disambar pemuda itu dengan suka cita. "Masih membicarakan tentang mimpi yang kau alami saat pingsan kemarin, Takao?"

"Jujur saja, ya." Takao mengkopi tugas Midorima dengan kecepatan dewa. Ada kalanya Midorima kagum dengan kemampuan Takao, menulis ulang tugas dan bicara di waktu yang bersamaan, butuh konsentrasi tinggi untuk melakukannya. "Aku sudah menelusuri internet semalam, dan semua web yang aku baca mengatakan jika durasi mimpi seseorang seharusnya hanya dua atau tiga menit saja."

"Jadi kau melewatkan mengerjakan tugas karena hal semacam itu?"

"Ada sebuah artikel menarik yang kubaca semalam. Tidak logis, hanya saja bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku merasa mimpi yang kualami semalam terasa begitu nyata." Takao mengernyit melihat jawaban di kertas Midorima, mengulang bahasa latin yang tak familier di matanya. "Aku tak mengingat detailnya. Namun kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan dimensi lain atau semacamnya."

"Dan?"

Takao sudah siap mendengar cemoohan Midorima, dan dia bukannya tidak merasa aneh mendengar jawaban bernada antusias—yang mati-matian disembunyikan dalam nada dingin—dari sang teman. "Jadi, ada kalanya saat kesadaran kita melemah, jiwa kita akan menembus ke dimensi yang lain, tempat di mana kita dilahirkan berbeda di sana. Namun karena rotasi waktu antar dua dimensi yang berbeda tidaklah sama, maka waktu yang kita habiskan di sana dan di dunia ini pun juga berbeda. Kira-kira begitu."

Midorima hanya diam. Memandangi temannya yang masih tampak fokus dengan tugas yang disalinnya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Jadi kesimpulannya, kau ingin berkata jika aku bisa saja terlahir sebagai perempuan di dimensi yang lain, benar?"

"Tepat sekali!

"Tidak mungkin."

"Eeeeeh?"

"Karena jika ada yang terlahir sebagai perempuan. Itu sudah pasti kau."

Takao membuang muka dengan wajah kesal, dua detik sebelum tertawa keras hingga air matanya keluar. "Tampaknya mimpi burukmu benar-benar mengerikan semalam. Hari ini kau bertingkah sangat aneh. Bahkan lebih aneh dari biasanya." Ia menyeka air matanya, kembali serius pada tugas yang sudah setengah selesai disalin. "Tapi kau memang tidak mau kalah—apapun alasannya—bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai sikapmu itu."

Mata hijau itu memandang lekat pada pemuda di hadapannya. Terbayang sosok gadis dengan wajah dan sikap yang sama. Yang sekarang entah bagaimana nasibnya. Mungkin Midorima—Midorima yang ada di dunia itu, bukan dirinya—akan menyelamatkannya. Dan mungkin mereka akan menikah—atau tidak. Bukankah gadis itu sudah meminta Midorima untuk tak menikahinya? Jadi, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan sang _dryad_ laki-laki itu padanya?

Midorima tak mau membayangkannya.

"Takao, apa kau puas terlahir sebagai laki-laki?"

"Eh?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti. Mengernyitkan alisnya dalam sebelum akhirnya hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan menjadi laki-laki, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan semua yang aku sukai jika terpaksa menggunakan rok lipit yang melambai itu."

_Syukurlah. _Kata-kata itu tak dapat diucapkannya. Tangannya terasa gatal ingin menggapai anak rambut yang jatuh menutupi mata abu-abu kebiruan. Dia pasti akan melakukannya andai saja otaknya tak terus berteriak, mengingatkannya untuk bersikap logis. Lagipula, alasan apa yang akan dia katakan pada temannya jika melakukan itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan. "Tidak jauh berbeda."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tatapan kagetnya luput disaksikan oleh Takao. Midorima memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela kelasnya, memandang kosong pada langit biru yang sedikit mendung hari ini.

"Hei, Shin-chan," panggil Takao lagi. Menutup buku dan mengembalikan pada pemilik aslinya. "Apa kau percaya pada teori dimensi lain?"

"… Mungkin …" sebelum Takao sempat melemparkan tawa atau ejekan apapun atas jawabannya, dia kembali berkata. "Hanya karena teori itu sama sekali belum teruji. Maka jawaban 'mungkin' adalah jawaban yang paling tepat."

"Aku juga …"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga mungkin percaya." Takao sudah menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja Midorima saat mengatakannya, matanya terpejam. "Shin-chan, jika misal kita terlahir bukan di dunia ini, kira-kira bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang ya? Apa kita akan tetap menjadi teman? Apa kita akan tetap menjadi partner? Atau mungkin kita … akan berbeda …?"

Bayangan api yang beradu dengan sulur tanaman kembali muncul dalam benak Midorima, dia masih dapat mengingat tiap detail mimpi itu—tak seperti mimpi lain yang pernah dialaminya. Tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu, tiap gerakannya, tiap kata-katanya, tiap kenekatannya … hingga tubuhnya yang terbaring di tanah, entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

Kediaman temannya dianggap Takao sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Meski hubungan kita berubah, entah mengapa aku merasa perasaan kita tidak akan berubah. Karena aku tetaplah aku. Dan kau tetaplah kau. Apapun yang ada di antara kita berdua—di dunia manapun—akan tetap sama. Aku yakin itu."

"Bakao."

"Berhenti memplesetkan namaku, Shin-chan!"

Rambut hitam itu diacak pelan oleh telapak tangan besar. Pemiliknya tampak tengah membuang muka dan menaikkan kacamatanya dengan canggung. "Hal seperti itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kan?"

Takao tersenyum, menggapai tangan itu dan memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sana barang sejenak saja. "Ya."

Jauh di sana, di balik ruang dan waktu yang tengah berputar, seorang gadis bermata hijau tengah memapah kekasihnya di taman berbunga mawar dan seorang gadis bermata abu-abu kebiruan tengah membawakan piala berisikan ramuan untuk pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang.

.

.

.

_Di dimensi apapun, aku akan selalu dan selalu mencintaimu. Tak peduli terlahir seperti apapun._

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Duh, aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Konsep kisah ini awalnya adalah berdasarkan cerita salah seorang teman yang gay, yang pada masa-masa penyangkalan jati dirinya, dia masih sering berharap jika dia atau pasangannya terlahir sebagai perempuan. Dan kurasa karena masing-masing dari Midorima dan Takao sama-sama bangga dengan gendernya, pasti kesadaran mereka membawa mereka ke tempat di mana pasangan sebagai lawan jenis. Kira-kira begitu.

Untuk dua universe yang muncul di sini, sebenernya itu universe untuk proyek novel fantasy-ku. Jadi maaf kalau ada detail yang terlewat. Yang jelas untuk dunia fem!Mido itu dunia yang isinya petarung sementara dunianya fem!Taka itu seperti orang-orang yang mampu mengendalikan unsur alam dan nama rasnya diambil dari makhluk mitologi. Kira-kira begitu.

Mungkin ini saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan. Dan gyucci … maafkan aku karena telat sebulan TTATT, aku lupa kesibukan awal kuliah …

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
